Dracula's Curse
by NocturnalQueer
Summary: The night of Renfield's murder will the Count realize his feelings too late? Warning M/M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own any part of Dracula. **

* * *

><p>The Count stood by the doorway silently as his red stare grew molten with rage. Renfield froze not daring to meet his Master's eyes, whose restraint was visibly thinning. The lunatic had failed him, the doctor and that damned Professor had tracked him down to Dracula's estate. The cool night air was tense around them when Renfield's deafening heartbeat filled the vampire's mind. Irritated and hungry in three graceful strides Dracula had crossed over to the brunette. Now fully aware of his Master's displeasure he lowered his head in a sign of submission, he had never wanted to fail him.<p>

The Count's plans were quickly unraveling and both men knew it. The red eyed man's thoughts were piercing through the lunatic's susceptible mind, the young man with sandy brown hair winced.

"Master I did not know they were spying on me. If I knew I would never have," Renfield choked, "I simply wanted to see you." _It is unfair, _the madman thought his eyes burning as he held back tears, his Master could visit him whenever he pleased. _But that it is the way it is supposed to be is it not? _Renfield's blue eyes shot up, pleadingly gazing at the Count, his pink lips trembling.

"Please," the man begged fingers clutching at his cot so he would not cling to the vampire who appeared repulsed by him. Of all the things he had wanted the Count's company and now he was ripping that away. "Please Master I never meant to fail you. I will do anything you bid me to," tears trickled down his cheeks. His fragile heart was racing between his lungs, "Just do not leave me in this darkness. I cannot stand it without you." Dracula scowled his bright eyes darkening into a hollow garnet,

"Such a pathetic human, you are useless to me now," his voice was cryptic.

Those words sent ripples of ice across the madman's skin, he shivered his heart clenching painfully in his chest.

"No," his blue eyes fell to the floor, the vampire took another step closer his hand clasping around the lunatic's throat. "Master," his hands weakly attempted to pry off Dracula's iron grip, his feet were now a few inches off the ground. "Please," he said softly even though his windpipe was being forced closed. In a flash the Count threw Renfield onto the ground his eyes now screwed shut, repeatedly the madman's head was slammed against the concrete floor. Like acidic fingers the pain carded through his mind, the back of his skull searing from the impact.

But Renfield remained silent throughout the agonizing punishment. _I thought you needed me, I thought you love- _the last sane thoughts of the lunatic were blinking slowly in his mind.

"You were simply a pawn," Dracula hissed his hateful eyes glaring down at his pitiful servant. Darkness was edging into his vision, the brunette desperately tried to blink it away, but his body was no longer responding to his thoughts. A chill washed over Renfield's body, he looked up at his disappointed Master, sadness tearing at his heart.

"I was loyal to you," the lunatic murmured the light fading from his sapphire eyes.

For a moment the Count simply gazed down at the motionless man, his death had left the cell eerily quiet. Dracula finally released Renfield and crouched down next to his body, his hellish eyes scanning for movement. The vampire's knuckles affectionately brushed the brunette's blood stained skin, _he loved me. _No one had ever cared about the Count's well-being, not Lucy, not Jonathan, not even his wives. Sudden pain stabbed his chest, in horror and realization he fell backwards. _What- what have I done? _Dracula's eyes ran over Renfield's broken form and the pool of blackness that glittered around his head like a halo.

Scrambling over to him, with vain hope he tried to listen to his heart. Nothing but silence filled his ears and his body became leaden with dread. The sharp scent of his shed blood was sickeningly dense, making the Count's remorse increase tenfold. The way Renfield had obediently pleaded, the look churning deep in those blue eyes persistently repeated in Dracula's mind. _You yourself never loved; you never love! _The past words were haunting as he lay beside his dead companion, eyes on fire though tears would never come. The Count knew better, this pain would not lessen with the years.

Softened red eyes glanced up at Renfield's oceanic ones, hoping to catch a flicker of light in them. A man- a beast like him was incapable of love, never felt it, and could not understand it. Not until it was missing from his life, till it was torn out of his chest. Never had he been so cursed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN;_**So this is one of my shortest stories so far, I got the idea for it after reading the entire book. Was I the only one who was sad when Renfield was killed off?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own any part of Dracula. **

* * *

><p>In a cold sweat the Count's eyelids fluttered open, his breathing was ragged as he subconsciously clutched his chest. Vampires did not dream, it was a fact Dracula reminded himself of. He had had a vision; his aching mind and sore heart were proof of that. Emotionally wrung he crept out of his coffin and leaned against the peeling walls. Milky moonlight washed over his pale face, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Dracula's ruby eyes gazed out of the window focusing on the cool beams,<p>

"I thought I lost you," he murmured. Feeling lighter he honed all of his senses on the light, eventually his flesh faded into night air.

* * *

><p>Within seconds he had transported to the asylum near Carfax. Still only particles in the moonlight the vampire let his thoughts emanate to the anxious, still breathing Renfield. The brunette's head shot up when heard the soothing yet alluring voice of the Count echo in his mind, <em>Evening Renfield. <em>Even though the other no longer needed permission to enter, he still politely waited outside. His faithful servant cracked the window open with a wary smile on his face. Dracula could practically smell his fear and sense his hesitation, reforming into a man the vampire took a step closer. Like a hummingbird's the man's heartbeat filled his ears,

"Do not fear me," he said softly.

A sudden calm washed over the usually over-zealous man, tonight he had feared his Master would disown him and leave him to rot in the asylum. Even in their first meeting, Renfield had never seen the emotion that stirred him so, alive in those hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Master," the other man exhaled but before he could continue the vampire pressed a cool finger to his lips. The brunette then noticed the faint familiar footsteps of Dr. Seward and immediately lay in his bed feigning sleep. His patient heard the door being unlocked and the slight creak as the doctor scanned the room for anything suspicious. Thankfully in a matter of minutes Dr. Seward had left, the night was running short.

_There is no need for apologizes, _Dracula's voice was soft and warm in his mind. Reappearing from the shadow he had skillfully hid in the vampire wrapped his arms around the other man, mind focused on his rhythmic heartbeat the Count inhaled. Renfield heart swelled as he relaxed into the intimate embrace, without a word sweet lips pressed against his. The blue eyed man felt warmth bloom in his chest,

"So affectionate tonight Master," he murmured against the Count's cheek. With more passion and need to it the brunette initiated his own kiss which was a surprise to the vampire. Ruby eyes met navy blue ones,

"I never want to lose you."

A smile curled on his lips when he heard the man's heart flutter over his confession. _Does that mean- _the brunette thought.

"Yes," Dracula breathed, "I will make you my fledgling," he paused. "At first you will be weak and unskilled, but soon you will be able to walk by my side at night." A wide grin stole Renfield's expression, his eyes glittering with happiness he coiled his arms around the Count's waist and buried his face in his chest, hiding his tears of joy.

"To be by your side Master would give my life great purpose." The love that echoed behind his words made the vampires skin glow with Renfield's body heat, making his head spin with an unfamiliar emotion.

Craning his neck Dracula pulled him into a slow kiss, the shorter man opened his mouth slightly his slick tongue tentatively tracing those soft lips. The vampire bit back a moan when he felt his companion's tongue enter his mouth and curiously lick at his fangs. Adrenaline lacing his blood he pulled away, he could not stand the idea of allowing his lover to waste away for another night in this decrepit asylum. _Drink. _Renfield's gaze fell upon the pale skin of Dracula's exposed wrist, he looked up for conformation to what he had heard, his pink lips soon closed around that bit of flesh. There was only the minute pain of the brunette's dull teeth breaking his skin, the vampire watched with fascination as the human peacefully drank his blood. Strange pride boiled in his lungs, long lashes fluttering deep blue eyes caught his, Renfield pulled away dark blood dripping from his lips.

In an instant Dracula caught those lips enjoying the way the man's body trembled in response. Blue eyes flashing with amusement and hunger a breathtaking smile curled Renfield's lips. The vampire could not help but to smile, soon the urge to claim the other man came upon him and his lips ghosted across his lover's throat. A mouthwatering moan danced in the Count's ears as his fangs sank into the brunette's warm body. Lustful pants and cries came from him as Dracula drank, clutching at his back. Suddenly he pulled away, not wanting to give into Renfield's physical yearning just yet. He cupped the blue eyed man's face and gently kissed him, savoring the last few beats of his heart as their blood stained lips met.

"Yes Renfield, this makes you mine."

Feeling something was amiss Dr. Seward hurried back to Renfield's room, it was much too quiet. Opening the door he blinked, the window was wide open moonlight was washing through the bars and into every shadow. Panic flooded the doctor's mind and he ran down the hall to the guards his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Renfield was gone. With five guards and Professor Van Helsing, Dr. Seward searched for any signs of the lunatic and they all checked outside of the Count's Carfax estate. Hair prickling on the back of his neck Van Helsing followed the sensation until he felt his stomach flip. There in the trees he saw the two men kissing softly, then suddenly fiery eyes bored into him. The sinful sight was sickening to the Professor, but then again who better to sin with than the devil himself?

Neither the Count nor the missing Renfield moved, the search party took no notice to the Professor's wandering off.

"Van Helsing," Dracula's voice was calm but the underlying air of hatred lay behind it. "I will leave your England," he said smoothly, "and leave little Mina untouched." The Professor nodded firmly, he would not take the promise of a monster as truth, but at the moment he was unarmed and had no other choice. "But if you dare try to disturb me and my life I will leave your rotting corpse for my wolves," he finished darkly. A chill crept up Van Helsing's spine and he nodded again, not able to think of a response. He blinked at the empty darkness only the hush of rustling leaves filled the silence. They were gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN;_ **Rated T? I think I'm going soft. Accidental Alliteration. Should there be another chapter?


End file.
